Hipogrifos, Cerveja Amanteigada e Livros
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Gideon era convencido, provinha de uma família de sangues-puros que pertencia a alta sociedade bruxa e era bonito. Hestia não era nem um pouco feia, era maravilhosa, uma jovem inteligente, educada, gentil, bondosa, mas desconfiada...


**Hipogrifos, Cerveja Amanteigada e Livros**

_Por Rebeca_

**One-shot**

Gideon Prewett é o tipo de cara que passa os dias cortejando as garotas, elogiando-as e convidando-as para sair com ele. E se dissesse que estava apaixonado por uma, certamente levaria um tapa na cabeça de Fabian, seu irmão gêmeo, porque aquilo soaria como uma mentira ridícula ou piada sem graça. Todos acreditavam que os irmãos Prewett jamais se apaixonariam por alguém, contudo com o passar dos tempos foi-se percebendo que qualquer um é volúvel e suscetível ao encantamento do amor, inclusive Gideon que se alegava ser de todas as garotas.

Uma jovem baixinha lhe chamou a atenção com seu jeito doce, sincero, intelectual e forte de ser. Hestia Jones foi a única capaz de despertar algo a mais dentro de Gideon que não fosse mero desejo carnal. Algo nela intrigava o Prewett e o deixava incrivelmente retardado na presença dela. Tentou por diversas vezes convidá-la para sair, contudo sempre falhava porque se quer conseguia dirigir um singelo _oi_ para a garota. Contudo, no término de uma aula de História da Magia, Caradoc ameaçou de convidar a morena para acompanhá-lo à Hogsmeade no sábado caso Gideon não fosse lá tomar uma providência.

O jovem de cabelos longos não acreditou nas palavras do amigo e quando viu o Dearborn já estava quase alcançando a garota Jones que conversava animadamente com Emmeline Vance. Saiu correndo para impedí-lo de cometer tal absurdo e quase atropelou a Vance. Colocou a mão na nuca, rindo feito um bobo em sinal de desculpas. Caradoc saiu andando rindo do amigo e Emmeline quando percebeu que segurava a tocha olímpica, deu um jeito de fugir dali o mais rápido possível, deixando Gideon a sós com Hestia.

_ Sabe Hestia, bem, meus pais possuem um hipogrifo como bicho de estimação. Eles cuidam super bem do Benny, não diga ao Benjamin que o nome do meu hipogrifo carrega o apelido dele. Benjamin é muito sensível e facilmente se ofende. Ele jamais entenderia que é quase uma homenagem dar o apelido dele para o nome de um Hipogrifo. – Ele falou, gesticulando loucamente com as mãos, como se fosse um doido que acabou de fugir do St. Mungus.

Gideon queria se jogar da torre de astronomia naquele momento, porque afinal, quem começa uma conversa sobre hipogrifos? Era mais sensato e inteligente falar sobre o tempo ou até mesmo acerca da matéria que acabaram de presenciar – História da Magia – a qual não era seu forte. Hestia se permitiu sorrir, divertida com a situação. Achava o Prewett muito engraçado com seu jeito distinto dos demais, apesar de sua má fama com as mulheres. Ela gostava daquele garoto, mas jamais admitiria isso para ele, pois não sabia de suas verdadeiras intenções para com ela. E se fosse somente mais uma da lista enorme dele? Não queria isso para ela, definitivamente não.

_ O pêlo deles quando bem cuidado fica tão lustroso que chega a brilhar no sol. Se um dia quiser dar uma volta no meu Hipogrifo, passe lá em casa nas férias, eu deixo. Sabe, podia inclusive levar a Guga contigo, porque Caradoc praticamente mora na minha casa. Ah, isso não significaria um encontro duplo, mas se você quiser, pode ser também. Acho até melhor. Bom, fica a seu critério. – Ele continuou com o assunto Hipogrifos, uma vez que não tinha nada mais adequado no momento para falar.

Ele começou a coçar o canto esquerdo da sobrancelha, em sinal de que pensava. Hestia ainda ria de tudo, apenas olhando para o moreno a sua frente que parecia extremamente nervoso com a situação. Ela se perguntava mentalmente o porquê dele estar assim, afinal, ela era só mais uma garota como qualquer outra. Por que ele possuía facilidade para conversar com as demais e se enrolava daquela forma com ela? Uma indagação sem resposta.

_ Hestia, já te disseram que está maravilhosamente bonita hoje? Não que você não fosse bonita todos os dias, aliás, você é linda sempre. – Gideon a elogiou, pegando sua mão com delicadeza e beijando-a cordialmente, como um bom cavalheiro que ele aprendeu a ser com as mulheres. Usava dessas táticas de elogios e cavalheirismo para conquistá-las. Contudo, com Hestia era um pouco diferente, até nos elogios que ele dominava com maestria, ele estava tendo dificuldades.

_ Obrigada. – A Jones respondeu, mantendo o sorriso no rosto, porém esse era um pouco mais tímido. Hestia não estava muito acostumada com elogios assim, porque era muito intelectual e inteligente, o que a tornava uma nerd ao ponto de vista dos garotos, afastando-os dela.

_ Prometo não falar mais sobre hipogrifos contigo se me der a honra de sua companhia em Hogsmeade. Te pago uma cerveja amanteigada! – Gideon falou, convidando-a finalmente para sair com ele.

_ Obrigada, mas vou estudar para Transfiguração. – Hestia disse de forma educada, cortando-o. O Prewett nada mais falou, apenas acompanhou com o olhar a garota caminhar em direção a saída da sala de aula, sumindo ao longe. Ele não desistira assim tão facilmente. Foi então que uma ideia lhe ocorreu a mente e ele sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-X-X-

Era Outono e as folhas caiam das copas das árvores morosamente, indo de encontro ao chão de Hogsmeade, cobrindo-o de modo a formar um imenso manto alaranjado. Gideon andava com seus amigos, contando piadas e rindo junto com eles. Estavam indo em direção aos Três Vassouras e lá se acomodaram, solicitando cinco cervejas amanteigadas. Conversavam sobre assuntos banais, envolvendo garotas, quadribol e modos de cabular algumas aulas sem que fossem pegos. Eram os mesmos papos, porque era isso que os entretiam.

_ Gideon, você não viria acompanhado com a Hestia Jones? – Edgar indagou, dando um gole em sua cerveja amantega.

_ Sim, mas ela me dispensou. – O moreno respondeu simplesmente, mostrando não se importar, porém ele mentia.

_ E você desistiou tão fácil assim? – Benjamin indagou surpreso, bebericando a bebida repleta de espuma. Gideon deu de ombros.

_ Um balaço acertou sua cabeça Gideon? – Caradoc perguntou e o amigo balançou a cabeça negativamente como resposta.

_ O que tem em mente? – Fabian sempre sabia fazer as perguntas corretas, acertando em cheio. Ele conhecia bem o irmão que possuía.

_ Se me derem licença, tenho uma garota para conquistar. Já que Hestia disse que vai estudar Transfiguração na biblioteca, eu irei levar uma cerveja para ela. – Gideon respondeu, levantando-se da mesa e pegando a cerveja que antes era para ele mesmo beber, porém agora pertencia a Hestia Jones.

Todos os olharam assustados, vendo sua silhueta sumir ao longe, a medida que se afastava do Três Vassouras. Pode se notar um sorriso de vitória no rosto de Fabian. Ele realmente sabia tudo sobre o irmão. Gideon saiu rumo à Biblioteca, sem dar qualquer explicação para os outros quatro jovens, os quais iniciaram a falar sobre a loucura do amigo de cabelos longos e pretos.

O Prewett teve o maior cuidado e zelo para conseguir sair de Hogsmeade com a cerveja nas mãos sem que fosse pego, afinal, aquilo significava que ele estava contrabandeando bebida para dentro do castelo. Assim que obteve sucesso, o próximo passo era adentrar na biblioteca sem que Madame Pince o notasse. Então ele conjurou um feitiço ilusório de modo que a cerveja aos olhos dos demais não passasse de uma simples caneta. Ele agradeceu a Merlin por ser excelente em feitiços. Se dependesse de História da Magia para passar por Madame Pince, com certeza estaria ferrado e se daria mal.

Caminhou para dentro da biblioteca com tranquilidade, procurando por Hestia. Quando a encontrou sentada em meio a um amontoado de livros, ele se juntou a ela, fazendo a mesma dar um salto de susto. Ela colocou a mão em frente ao peito direito, olhando o moreno, totalmente confusa. Se perguntava o que ele fazia ali e porque estava ali. Mais indagações sem respostas, por hora. Gideon desfez o feitiço de desilusão e menina Jones quase caiu da cadeira, tamanho o susto que levou. As indagações corriam soltas em sua mente. Ela se questionava se Gideon era louco, porque era a única explicação para aquela cena.

_ Você fugiu do St. Mungus, é? – Ela indagou, estreitando os olhos.

_ Você disse que não poderia ir à Hogsmeade beber uma cerveja amanteigada comigo, mesmo eu pagando para você. Então, eu trouxe um presente para lhe distrair um pouco. – Gideon respondeu, esticando o copo para Hestia. Colocá-lo em cima da mesa estava impossível devido ao montante de livros que havia ali. – Você está estudando Transfiguração ou todas as matérias, porque aqui tem livros em demasia. – O moreno falou, exclamando assustado.

Ela era a típica nerd e ele o popular. Será que essa combinação daria certo? Soava muito clichê e parecia aqueles filmes americanos em que a garota horrorosa que usa óculos de fundo de garrafa e possuí aparelhos nos dentes sofre e chora cachoeiras pelo menino loiro dos cabelos lambidos e que é muito rico, além de metido. Contudo, aquilo era vida real. Gideon era convencido, provinha de uma família de sangues-puros que pertencia a alta sociedade bruxa e era bonito. Só não tinha os cabelos loiros e lambidos. Hestia não era nem um pouco feia, era maravilhosa, uma jovem inteligente, educada, gentil, bondosa, mas desconfiada como qualquer menina que se ache nerd e se julga ser muita areia para o caminhão de um dos garotos mais cobiçados do castelo.

Hestia ainda o olhava, sem piscar. Ela pegou a cerveja amanteigada e deu uma fungada, procurando conferir se ali havia algum indício de poção do amor, veneno ou qualquer tipo de poção. Gideon disparou a rir e ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Ele retirou o copo das mãos da menina Jones, bebendo um pouco do conteúdo que havia ali dentro. Depois devolveu para ela. Parece que ele tinha lido os pensamentos dela, demonstrando que a bebida era segura e que não continha nada demais, somente a boa e saborosa cerveja amanteigada. Hestia bebericou um pouco, como se fosse passarinho tomando água, depositando o copo em um minúsculo espaço vazio que conseguiu abrir em meio aos livros.

_ Obrigada. Foi refrescante. – Ela falou, voltando a pegar a pena e mergulhá-la no tinteiro. Começou a escrever outra vez, fingindo que Gideon não se encontrava ali, ignorando-o por completo. Era uma defesa dela, afinal, não desejava se machucar ou se decepcionar. Ela não conseguia confiar nele, por mais que tentasse.

_ De nada. Mas ei, Hestia ainda estou aqui. Devia sair da biblioteca, está uma linda manhã de outono, as folhas caindo e formando um tipo de cobertor para o chão. É uma cena digna de ser apreciada. – Gideon disse, chamando a atenção de Hestia. Ela continuou fingindo que ele não estava ali. O moreno então foi cutucá-la para conseguir que pelo menos ela olhasse para ele, contudo, com seu jeito desastrado, acabou trombando na cerveja amanteigada, derrubando o copo. O liquido se esparramou pela mesa, sujando os livros por completo.

_ Ai meu Merlin, Madame Pince vai me matar! Olha o que você fez Prewett! E agora, o que faremos? – Hestia indagou em um tom um pouco alto demais, o que chamou a atenção da senhora que cuidava da biblioteca.

A mulher veio na direção dos dois a passos apressados e quando viu o que havia acontecido com os seus livros, ela apenas pegou a varinha de seu bolso e conjurou um feitiço bem simples de forma a secar tudo o que havia molhado. Gideon e Hestia olharam-na surpresos e boquiabertos. Ambos pensaram que ela dispararia xingamentos, contudo, não foi nada disso que aconteceu.

_ Quem é que trouxe cerveja amanteigada para dentro do recinto? – Ela indagou, mirando Gideon, já sabendo quem foi o autor da infame de molhar os livros. O moreno levantou a mão direita em sinal de resposta. – Acompanhe-me senhor Prewett. A professora McGonagall vai amar recebê-lo em sua sala. – Madame Pince falou, virando-se e dando as costas para os dois, saindo em direção a porta da biblioteca.

_ Licença Jones. – Gideon falou, visivelmente irritado com o acontecimento. Em seu semblante continha tristeza e decepção. Hestia mordeu o lábio inferiou, sem saber o que fazer. Realmente parecia que ele havia feito o maior esforço para conquistá-la, ela percebia isso, só não queria admitir, porque era complicado aceitar e acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

_ Gideon. – Ela o chamou, antes que ele fosse embora. O moreno se virou para ela, fitando-a. – Amanhã, talvez você consiga me levar para Hogsmeade. Convide-me amanhã e prometa não falar de Hipogrifos, não me sinto bem voando. – Hestia disse simplesmente, levantando-se e depositando um singelo beijo na bochecha do moreno. – Obrigada pela cerveja apesar do incidente trágico, estava saborosa. E hoje foi divertido, apesar de tudo. – Ela falou, deixando Gideon meio desnorteado. Ele abriu um sorriso satisfeito e sem dizer nada – porque ainda estava em transe, como se a ficha não tivesse caído – ele saiu em direção à Madame Pince.

Agora nem se importava com a suposta detenção que pegaria, uma vez que Hestia lhe deu uma pequena esperança. Ele comemorou internamente, um enorme sorriso de vitória em seus lábios. Finalmente conseguiria sair com a garota por quem era apaixonado e nenhum sermão seria capaz de retirar seu sorriso de satisfação do rosto e tão pouco diminuir a felicidade que havia dentro de si. Amanhã, amanhã seria o dia em que chamaria Hestia para sair e em troca, provavelmente receberia um sim. Colocou a mão na bochecha, onde a Jones havia beijado-o.

O que Hipogrifos, cerveja amanteigada e livros não fazem com alguém. Foram esses três tópicos que o ajudaram, além de receber um quase sim, ganhar um beijo de Hestia Jone. Amanhã com certeza falaria sobre dragões, levaria um firewhisky para a garota e no lugar de livros, levaria-a para um lugar repleto de flores, os jardins de Hogwarts. Quem sabe assim ele não conseguiria um beijo...


End file.
